


Rainbow Gear

by w_x_2



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “I wore the colours,” Finn begins after clearing his throat, “But-”





	Rainbow Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: WWE wrestlers don’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 6th day of mmom 2018. I asked a friend about Finn's attachment to LGBTQ following his super awesome outfit and entrance at Wrestlemania 34. She said she thought it was for equality rather than him being a part of it which made me sad. But I am all for equality so this is set after the 10-man tag team match on Raw 16.04.18.

Seth stretches with little winces and moans of pain tumbling from of his mouth. “I knew we were gonna take the most of the beatings during that match but I am going to be aching for a couple of days longer than I expected,” he comments as he looks at Bálor, the only other wrestler in the changing room isn't making any noises but he is pulling faces which speak of discomfort as he undulates various parts of his body.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Bálor agrees and then grins. “It's not the first time I've walked away aching when I've been in the ring with you though.”

 

“We complement each other, similar styles, similar body weight and height.” They both know that they can get a nice and thorough workout when they compete against one another.

 

“It's a bit different when you take it from 5 guys.”

 

“Makes it harder to take a breather when your opponent can keep swapping out,” Seth agrees with a nod.

 

“You did good,” Bálor compliments.

 

“Thanks,” Seth expresses in gratitude with a soft smile. “You too, both on taking it and giving it.” _Subtle_ does it, Seth reminds himself.

 

Bálor arches an eyebrow. “That can be misconstrued.” He says nothing of the looks that Seth is giving him though.

 

“Only if you want,” Seth utters in a way that his flirting can't go unnoticed.

 

“I wore the colours,” he begins after clearing his throat, “But-”

 

“Fuck,” Seth curses at the realization. “I am a dick for assuming you're into guys just because of your outfit.”

 

“Don't take it personally,” Bálor advises in a reassuring tone. He shrugs his shoulders and admits, “Most days I'm not even sure I'm attracted to women.”

 

“Oh,” Seth's sound is more breathy than vocal due to his complete and utter surprise.

 

“I'm flattered,” Bálor utters to prevent Seth from regretting the advance too much. “While in theory it seems like a good idea because you are a swell guy –I mean, even though the amount of women I have been attracted to is small... I've never felt anything remotely similar for any guy.”

 

“Of course,” Seth slowly bobs his head in understanding.

 

“I know denials suck, but on a positive note, these pressure showers aren't the worse places to soothe our aching muscles _and_ rub one off in.”

 

“You're not wrong.”

 

“I know,” Bálor answers with a wide grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

Seth's head tilts and he locks his gaze with the other man's. “Are you flirting?” His tone is low and unsure.

 

“I don't want to give you mixed signals,” Bálor announces.

 

Seth's expression turns confused, eyebrows squinting ever so slightly and head tilting.

 

Bálor winces in reply. “I like the solitude of my own shower.”

 

Seth clears his throat, “So let me see if I have this right: you don't want me to join you and you don't expect me to join you at any moment.”

 

“Yes,” Bálor agrees.

 

“But you _were_ flirting,” Seth confirms.

 

“If the way you let yourself go with your stretches are any indication, given the opportunity, you'll be quite vocal in the shower.”

 

Seth blushes at the truth and nods in agreement.

 

“In theory _only,_ it seems like a good idea, so flirting is not harmful, plus it was perking your attention.”

 

“Will you be doing the same?” Seth asks in curiosity after he mulls over the explanation.

 

Bálor's smile is both shy and mischievous, “Depends on whether the noises you make are enough to spark my interest.”


End file.
